


Awkward Sauce

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, season 7, secret season of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: They've taken their relationship to the next level a month ago. How would they handle their first date? Inspired by a post about awkward first dates by @wtfmulder on Tumblr.





	Awkward Sauce

A/N. No beta and sorry for the typos. I had grand plans for when I wrote this originally but this just did not turn out the way I imagined it. I hope you enjoyed it reading it nonetheless. NSFWish towards the end because of a little tiny smut biscuit which I still can't write that well.

Is this a date, Mulder asked himself as paused midway brushing his teeth. His hair shot out in all directions and he looked thoughtfully at the styling gel and shook his head. To go the extra step of styling his hair would make him admit it is a date. But this wasn't. Was it? He shook his head dismissively and continued to brush his teeth. He spits out the last of the toothpaste as things drifted to the past few months ago. 

Things just sort of happened between them. One night on her couch while they were reviewing a case. A simple swipe of his hand to try and push a stray hair out of her face, something that seemed so natural, took on a whole new level of intimacy and the next thing they both knew was that they were in her bedroom and she was crying his name and taking the Lord's name in vain multiple times in the sentence. He smiled as he toweled his hair and settled on a pair of jeans and a dark green sweater over a white t-shirt. Causal. Comfortable. He padded the back of jeans, making sure to grab his wallet and keys. No badge tonight. No gun. Tonight they were going to be normal. Well, as normal as they could be.

He picked up his phone and called his first speed dial. "I'm still planning on coming, Mulder," Scully answered, picking up the phone without preamble. "I am not planning on running anywhere. Are you still willing to make the drive up to Georgetown?"

"Um," he cleared his throat. "If you'll still have me. I have my bag and everything."

"Mulder, how is this different then what we've been doing since we...took the next step together."

Because we haven't put a name on it, he thought miserably, and I'm tired of saying I'm fucking my partner.

"I guess it's not."

"Do you just want to meet me at the restaurant and we can drive back in your car?"

No. He wanted to be all romantic and sappy and bring her flowers and-- "Sure," he squeaked. He cleared his throat. "Sure."

"Great," Scully said. He could hear her smile. "I'll see you then."

Mulder gathered his overnight bag and cast one last glance at his mollies. "I'll see you boys Monday night." They swam absently as if they were mocking him for his timidness to show Scully a romantic gesture. "Fuck it. I'm getting her flowers."

 

In a hole in the wall Georgetown bar, Scully sipped her vodka and cranberry a bit quicker than she would have liked. This was already her second one and she was beginning to regret agreeing to "hang out" with Mulder. Hanging out lately between them involved something on her couch or in her bedroom. Sometimes they switched it at his apartment and one night Mulder joked that the fish enjoyed the peep show. Needless to say, the atmosphere quickly died instantly and the rest of the night was filled with an awkward silence and sharing his bed. But she thought this might be nice. Weren't normal couples supposed to do more than have sex? Like not have sex? Share a meal. They've shared thousands of miles in an infinite number of podunk dinners across the country but somehow tonight. She grimaced in thought and finished her second drink of the evening, her mind already feeling light-headed from the alcohol.

"Scully!"

She pushed away from the empty drink and saw Mulder pushing through the Friday night crowds. He had that awkward goofy grin that he wore when he was really excited about something. She tried to keep a serious face but a small smile was worming its way out. He slid into the booth next to her and inched forward slightly before catching himself and Scully's heart leaped in the realization of what he was about to do before he stopped. "Um, hey. What took you so long?"

"Accident on 295," he said, eyeing the glasses. "Get started without me?"

She smiled, looking down at her hands. "I was about to order another one. Do you want one too?"

"I have to drive. Why do we share a pitcher?"

"Add a shot to it for both of us and call it a deal."

"Are you trying to get drunk tonight, Scully?"

"Liquid courage, Mulder," she supplied, feeling emboldened by the firewater in her veins. "Who knows where tonight could lead."

Did she just say that? Mulder couldn't help but chuckle. "Agent Scully, are you coming on to me?"

"So what if I am, Agent Mulder," she smiled. She saw the cocktail waitress come and take away her previous drink and Mulder ordered a pitcher of beer for them and two shots of whiskey. Mulder watched Scully pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and look at him coyly. "So tell me, Mulder, what inspired you to do this..."

"What," Mulder asked hesitantly. 

"Let's call a spade a spade, Mulder," she said bluntly and very uncharacteristically. 

"Let's call tonight for what it is," he challenged, throwing his arm behind her. 

"And what would that be?"

"I'm not going to say it."

Their usual verbal foreplay which only recently tended to the stripping of their clothes and unique physical contact. There had been some days in the office that both were surprised by their own self-restraint. She lifted an eyebrow expectantly. "How long have we been doing this?"

"This," he motioned between them, "or this." He motioned more vigorously between them. 

"This, you jackass. Mulder, we've been...more intimate for over a month now." He felt his heart clench at what he could be suggesting. "I...shit, I should have ordered a side of awkward sauce with the beer pitcher."

"Awkward sauce," he chuckled.

"It's something me and Missy used to have between us. When we had an awkward date, we would always joke we should have ordered a side of awkward sauce just to make it complete," she smiled thinkind about her sister. The waitress appeared and placed the beer pitcher in front of her in addition to the shots. "Thank God."

Mulder smiled and pour them both a glass of beer and she pushed the shots in front of him. "To awkward sauce and first dates, Scully?" he smiled rising the glass. She took the shot the glass and smiled coyly, that smile that made his heart and stomach turn into knots. "What?"

"Is that what this is?"

"I..." Mulder took the shot as she laughed. "I was, uh hoping."

She set the shot glass down the table and shyly placed a kiss on his cheek. "I was hoping too."

"So we on a date, Scully?"

"Let's call it that and see what happens." She reached for her beer glass and smiled bemusedly at him. "So what next, Agent Mulder?"

"What do people do on dates?"

She shrugged. "The last date I was on was Jerse and before that, if you can even call it, was Van Blundht."

Mulder grew silent at Jerse's name but Scully looked thoughtfully at him as if mental scolding him and reassuring him with one gaze. "Mulder, he doesn't matter. You've seen my tattoo and laid claim to it, remember? Besides, he wasn't you. The whole reason why was because I was mad at you." 

He sighed and nodded, sipping his own beer. Scully smiled and gently took his hand. He gazed down at their joined hands and he smiled. "What do you say we get out here," he said softly, "and finish this date back at your apartment."

"Awkward sauce, Mulder."

"Awkward is my middle name, Scully. I got this check."

"No, I got it."

"Scully, if this is a date, I'll pay."

He already had his wallet out and was throwing cash on the table as Scully finished her beer and Mulder did the same. He did not know what came over his partner but he liked this version of his Scully, it was nice to see her so relaxed. "All right, Mulder, you got it. I'll be out front waiting."

Scully slipped out of the booth and grabbed her purse and she could feel his gaze on her backside as she walked out of the bar. She leaned against the brick wall, trying to look inconspicuous by checking her watch, her phone, and she saw a man about Mulder's age in a suit staring at her. She looked up, staring at him. "Can I help you with something?" she deadpanned.

The stranger was probably DOJ or some other high powered lawyer. He leered at Scully in her casual clothes. "I'm DEA," he said casually, his mile indicating he was trying to pick her up. "You have the right to remain silent in the court of my bed."

"That is terrible," Scully laughed indignantly. "What you gonna show me your gun now?"

"It can be arranged," he smiled. 

At that moment, Mulder came out with a smile on his face. "Sorry. Took her forever to get change."

Scully smiled. "You ready to go home?" She grasped his hand and pulled him in for an unexpected kiss in front of the man in the suit. He smiled as if in a daze. "Sorry, but my partner and I need to get home." And she dragged him away before Mulder could utter another word.

"Did you get some awkward sauce for the road," Mulder asked, chuckling at his own joke.

"Apparently. You ready to go back to my apartment?"

He nodded slightly to the other side of the street as they crossed, indicating his car. "Or, you know, since this is just a date, will I be lucky if I just get a kiss tonight?"

"Mulder, shut up," she laughed. "I suppose the next thing you are going to do is hold the door open for me to get in your car?"

"No," he replied. "My well to do New England breeding is clashing with my urge to let my partner be a strong and independent woman in the new millennium. So no." He unlocked the car. "But be careful. I had something in the front seat."

She opened the passenger door and gasped at the small bouquet of yellow roses in the front seat and smiled. "I don't know if this is the best or most awkward date I've been on, Mulder," she said softly, bringing the flowers to her chest. She met his unsure gaze. "And it's a good thing."

The short drive back to her apartment was surrounded in companionable silence. Wordlessly, he parked the car and Mulder grabbed his overnight bag. Scully dug out her keys and unlocked the door. Mulder followed her behind and dropped his bag off at her door. "You know, Scully, if we are going to have more of these dates, I think we should practice here instead."

"Why is that?" Scully placed the roses on her counter and turned to face him. She saw his hungry gaze and evidence of his appetite for her. "I wonder what you why you didn't eat at the bar."

"To be honest, I was distracted."

"Distracted?"

"By a lot of things. You know me, single track mind."

He took purposeful strides towards her until he was inches away. She nodded slowly in agreement. "I could. Right here."

"An appetizer?" she asked suggestively playing with the button of his jeans. 

"For me," he said, skillfully slipping his own fingers, undoing her jeans and slipping down her thighs slightly. "You get to watch."

"Where's the fun in that?"

He growled playfully and lifted her easily onto the wooden counter. The surface as colder than Scully was expecting so she lurched forward slightly, wrapping her arms around Mulder's neck inadvertently rubbing up against him. He chuckled softly, nuzzling her cheek. She smiled, kissed his cheek, and wiggled encouragingly. "Awkward sauce would go good right about now," he whispered affectionately.

"Mulder, shut up," she hissed. "You're killing me here."

"Yes, ma'am." He pushed her back onto the counter and lowered her jeans a bit more and nuzzled her affectionately downwards. "Have I told you how..."

"Mulder, if you don't shut up," she breathed, "I will shoot you again."

His chuckling was muffled into her curls as Mulder went to work, delicately biting and licking some places, making marvelous work of his tongue and others. Scully clutched his hair and bit her lip. Slowly, almost painfully, he worked her up until she felt her explode with the introduction of his fingers punctuated with her orgasmic screaming of his name. He looked up satisfied at her as she tried to regain her breathing. "Fine," she conceded, feeling her heart race. "We'll practice our dates here but I do believe you owe me a second course in bed, Agent Mulder."

He continued to grin as he snatched her up carrying her to the bed and locking the door behind him


End file.
